


rest your head

by Queen Bee (untakenbeepun)



Category: Kaleidotrope (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, Little bit of angst, Other, drew is sad and listening to hozier, long distance stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 20:37:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21482503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untakenbeepun/pseuds/Queen%20Bee
Summary: Distance cannot stop the need for cuddles.
Relationships: Drew/Harrison (Kaleidotrope)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	rest your head

Drew’s room was quiet.

His parents were downstairs somewhere, pottering away in the kitchen, and he could hear their gentle, muffled voices. His speakers were playing a Hozier song on low volume, and the room was lit by his bedside lamp, bathing his room in a soft glow.

Everything felt muted and dull. Drew’s face was pressed into his pillow, aimlessly scrolling through his phone to pass the evening, and, as always, his thoughts drifted to Harrison.

Summer holidays, he’d decided, were atrocious. Anything that put thousands of miles and an ocean between him and Harrison should be made illegal.

Drew rolled over onto his back, checking his messages. Harrison had been quieter than usual today. Usually, his phone wouldn’t stop buzzing from message after message of Harrison updating him on his day, but today, he hadn’t received anything but one small text lamenting having to get up for work, nine hours previously. 

Drew sighed. The Hozier song continued to play in the background as he lost himself thinking about Harrison. After months of falling asleep in each other’s arms and then waking up next to each other, of coffee shop dates, of late-night kisses and morning cuddles, being without Harrison was almost too difficult for Drew to bear. 

He wrapped his arms around his pillow, a poor substitute, and sent Harrison a text. It went unread.

He nudged his forehead closer into his pillow, squeezing his arms tight, doing his best not to overthink. Harrison was probably having a busy day. It was much earlier in America, he was probably swamped with work and too occupied with customers to check his phone.

Still, something ached in Drew’s heart. He needed Harrison.

He barely registered the doorbell when it rang. Nor did he think much of the quiet voices downstairs.

In fact, he wasn’t really thinking about much of anything until his bedroom door slammed open.

“I DEMAND CUDDLES.”

Drew blinked, his heart soaring. _Harrison _was standing in the doorway, bathed in light from the hallway, looking like some sort of angel with bright pink hair. His grip on his pillow loosened as his mouth gaped open, heart hammering as his brain rushed to catch up with who was standing in front of him.

“You - you were in America,” was all that Drew managed to choke out. 

“Distance cannot stop the need for cuddles,” Harrison said matter-of-factly, as he marched into Drew’s room as if it weren’t completely _impossible _that he was here. 

He was still gaping, but none-the-less opened his arms up so that Harrison could dive down onto the bed with him, snuggling into his chest. Drew held him tight, his nose pressing into Harrison’s hair as if he might disappear. It didn’t feel _real _that he was there; he’d been wishing and wishing all night that Harrison would be there with him, and here he was.

He’d never been inclined to believe in magic, not until this moment right here.

“What are you – why are you – _how _are you here?” Drew said when he’d finally managed to form proper sentences.

Harrison laughed against Drew’s collarbone, and if Drew could have bottled the sound, he would have.

“I wanted cuddles,” he said, “so I came to get cuddles.”

“But... how?”

“I bought the tickets months ago. I thought it’d be fun to surprise you.” 

Drew’s heart was bursting, happiness hitting him like a truck, and before he could stop himself, tears were leaking from his eyes.

“Hey, hey, hey,” Harrison said softly, his fingers reaching up to lightly brush them away. “What are those for?”

“Sorry,” Drew sniffed, wiping his eyes. “I just missed you a lot.”

Harrison nestled into his arms once more, his head resting against Drew’s heart. “Me too,” he said quietly, “...but I actually really need to pee right now.”

Something set loose the tightness in Drew’s chest, and he let out a laugh, finally able to breathe in again with Harrison at his side.

All was well.


End file.
